snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Night Live Wiki
Welcome to the first and currently only Wikicity devoted to Saturday Night Live (SNL)! Created and run by SNL fans, this site is devoted to bringing you the latest information on SNL and to teaching you the history of the show! If you do not know what SNL is, please visit What's SNL?, which will be up shortly. Anyone is able to add information to the site, but, since this Wikicity is new, not all the information will be up right away. For now, you can use our portal, Studio 8H, to track down any pages you want to find. Recent Updates *What's Going On? (Updated 8/20) - New Castmember *SNL Episode Schedule (Updated 8/19) - Added remaining 04-05 Reruns *Jimmy Fallon (Updated 8/19) News NOTE: For a more in-depth news coverage of the SNL news, please go to Current Events. *'Breaking Cast News': Channel 101, an independant comedy website, has reported that Andy Samberg has joined the cast, and Channel 101 writers Akiva Schaffer and Jorma Taccone have been hired as writers. *Cast News: Some insiders are saying that two comedians from Second City, Maribeth Monroe and Antoine McKay, have a good chance of joining next season. Also, another Second City alumnus, Topher Owen, was reportedly hired. *Maternity Update: Tina Fey will definately be sitting out the first few weeks of the new season of SNL. As for Weekend Update, Amy Poehler will remain anchor, but it is not known if she will anchor alone or with another cast member. Should the producers choose the latter, Seth Meyers will most likely be guest anchor. *Cast News: Rob Riggle has confirmed that he will not be returning next season. *Best Of DVDs will be released for Dan Aykroyd, John Belushi and Gilda Radner on September 6 from Time Life. Also on September 6, the SNL Live From New York: The First 5 Years DVD will be released. Episode Schedule NOTE: All times are EST. SNL Episodes are on at 11:30pm on Saturdays on NBC, with Classic SNL on at 1:00am Saturday night/Sunday morning. SNL past season reruns air at SNL's regular time (11:35pm Saturday), and are listed under Saturday. Classic SNL (1:05am Sunday) is listed under Sunday. Special episodes, like Best Of episodes or Election Update usually air in place of a past season rerun. Edited 60-minute episodes air on Global in Canada, airing at 1:30am Mondays-Fridays. For full listings, go to SNL Episode Schedule *''Saturday, 8/20/05'' (04-05 Rerun): Colin Farrell/Scissor Sisters (oa: December 11, 2004) *''Sunday, 8/21/05'' (Classic): Jeff Daniels/Luscious Jackson (oa: January 14, 1995) *''Saturday, 8/27/05'' (04-05 Rerun): Paris Hilton/Keane (oa: February 5, 2005) *''Sunday, 8/28/05'' (Classic): Greg Kinnear/All Saints (oa: April 11, 1998) *''Saturday, 9/03/05'' (04-05 Rerun): TBA (oa: ) *''Sunday, 9/04/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) *''Saturday, 9/10/05'' (Special Presentation: Rerun): Live From New York: The First Five Years (oa: ) (Special Time: 9:00pm) *''Saturday, 9/10/05'' (04-05 Rerun): TBA (oa: ) *''Sunday, 9/11/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) *''Saturday, 9/10/05'' (04-05 Rerun): TBA (oa: ) *''Sunday, 9/18/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: )